


Imagine If You Will

by Esperata



Series: That search didn't find anything [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Attention Seeking Joker, Multi, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29241876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: Batman is looking for trouble while his rogues gallery are looking for love.
Relationships: Jonathan Crane/Jervis Tetch, Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Series: That search didn't find anything [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777870
Comments: 11
Kudos: 43





	Imagine If You Will

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago and posted it on tumblr where naturally it is now lost somewhere in the depths of fandom. So here it is again for anyone who missed it the first time.

Imagine if you will, Valentine’s Day in Gotham City. Batman is patrolling because that’s what he _always_ does. Looking for crime to thwart.

(Joker is holding the mayor hostage with plans to electrocute him. Bats simply cuts the power to the building and let’s the police sweep the place)

He tracks Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn only to find them enjoying themselves at a roller dicso. Not something he can arrest them for.

(Joker threatens to unleash his laughing gas on the main thoroughfare. Bats reassures Gordon he already discovered Joker’s stash and replaced it with air)

Batman finally finds Scarecrow and Mad Hatter only to discover them curled up in a corner of a book shop café, quietly reading and drinking tea. He surveys them a while and only sees Jervis stroking Jonathan’s hair.

(Joker takes to the air to scatter razor sharp wind-up laughing teeth on the population. Batman sets a squadron of drones to fire on anything dropped onto the city)

He checks in on Penguin and Riddler but as expected finds them peacefully dining in a secluded section of Gotham's most upmarket restaurant. He can only stomach a few minutes watching their PDA.

(…)

Victor Fries is sitting with his wife, talking to her softly about all the beautiful sights he’s seen that day. Batman finds himself experiencing an unexpected ache.

(…)

It takes him a while to actually find Joker this time. Obviously the clown’s silence means he’s up to something truly nefarious. His innocent denials mean nothing.

Naturally there’s a scuffle. A battle of wills. A chase. But he finally captures his elusive nemesis and deposits him in the Batmobile for a trip to Arkham.

The Joker’s delighted laughter only confirms Bats was right to anticipate a challenge this night. And at last he can enjoy a sense of peace as he drives him home.


End file.
